War & Peace
by miyazawa Hide
Summary: ketika nostalgia akan masa lalu yang kelam kembali teringat karena sebuah peristiwa yang nyaris sama,dalam kondisi yang bereda dan sebuah impian besar para mantan prajurit untuk dunia. apa yang terjadi?


Terinspirasi dari lagu: we can work it out – The Beatles dan Imagine-John lennon

Didedikasikan untuk semua yang membaca :D

* * *

Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, Shinn masih ingat betul peperangan yang ia lakoni di usia yang masih belia, 19 tahun kurang lebih, usia Shinn saat itu.

"perang memang kejam!" ujarnya sambil melihat sebuah foto keluarganya yang terbunuh. Dia berjalan keluar dari apartementnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai untuk sebuah pertemuan dengan "kawan lama" di sebuah cafe di Tokyo. Dalam perjalanan, di benak Shinn, terlintas memori-memori yang sangat kelam itu. Pembunuhan, startegi, kooptasi, pengabdian, saling caci menjadi pemandangan biasa pada saat perang yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu.

"dunia ini indah dalam perdamaian." Ujarnya dalam hati. 4 menit kemudian, dia sampai di Cafe yang dituju. _Heiwa Cafe, _sebuah cafe bertema perang di sudut kota Tokyo. Shinn masuk sambil menyapa teman-temanya disana.

"hey Kira, Cagalli, Atrhun, lacus" dia menyapa dengan riang.

"dan hey sayang."sebuah ucapan khusus untuk Lunamaria, sang "perempuan Besi" yang menemaninya saat perang terjadi.

"lama sekali kau 'rambut hitam'! " kata Athrun sedikit protest.

Percakapan di cafe Heiwapun dimulai dengan nostalgia masa lalu dimana mereka nyaris mustahil duduk satu meja.

"dulu, mungkin kau sudah menembakku dengan pistolmu Shinn" ujar Kira.

"ya, dan aku menuduhmu sebagai pembunuh keluargaku" Shinn membalas sinis.

Di Cafe tersebut tersedia sebuah tv, kebetulan tv itu menyiarkan sebuah perang yang tak kunjung berhenti di timur tengah. TV itu menampilkan semuanya, mulai dari kekejaman hingga korban yang tidak berdosa.

"...Kita Maeda melaporkan!"ujar sang pembawa acara. Shinn, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus dan Lunamaria hanya mampu melihat dan belum berani berkomentar.

"sebenarnya kapan manusia akan mengerti bahwa perang itu tidak ada gunanya?"Athrun membuka pembicaraan.

"saat mulutnya diisi oleh tanah!"Lunamaria berbicara ekstrim.

"seumur hidup mereka tidak akan mengerti!"Kira menimpali, suasana percakapan jadi serius.

"jujur saja, terkadang _Cassus Belli_(alasan perang) terkadang sangatlah konyol! "Athrun berbicara sedikit emosi dan akhirnya ia tersendak karena minum kopi.

"sebelumnya kalian masih ingat 6-9 agustus 1945? Pemboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki?" Shinn memulai pembicaraan yang agak berbau disiplin ilmunya, Sejarah.

"ya aku masih ingat! Itu pelajaran SMA. _Anata wa rekishihito, Shinn-San_!" athrun menimpali, semua orang yang ada di meja itu menangguk juga.

"kau pasti ingin menceritakan sejarah perangkan?!"Cagalli mencoba menerka, Shinn menggeleng.

"ya, sedikit. Tapi aku pikir tidak hanya soal sejarahnya saja."Shinn berbicara, dia kemudian mengatur posisi duduknya, mencondongkan badannya agak kedepan dan memasang muka serius.

"dia mulai kembali ke masa lalu."ujar yang lain dalam hati.

"dari awal, manusia memang gemar berperang. " Shinn memulai, matanya makin serius.

"tahun 1600, _Sekigahara no tatakai, _yang menjadikan Tokugawa Ieyasu sebagai Shogun Jepang. Tahun 1942-1945, perang dunia kedua, nuklir dijatuhkan, Hiroshima jadi abu, Nagasaki tak tersisa. Perang Dingin antara idiologi Komunis Uni Soviet melawan Liberalis Amerika, mereka saling menyebarkan pengaruh." Shinn menjelaskan sedikit,

"lalu apa yang mereka cari? Pertempuran Orb dan Zaft, apa yang kita cari?" Shinn melanjutkan.

"kekuasaan! Benarkan _Minna!_?" Lacus bersuara, dari tadi ia diam seperti burung kenari.

"bisa jadi! Tapi nampaknya bukan hanya masalah kekuasaan. Kalau kekuasaan , seharusnya dia berhenti ketika kekuasaannya sudah besar atau luas."

"nampaknya bukan kekuasaan Lunamaria Hawke." Kira menyanggah perkataan Lunamaria tadi, dia sejenak terdiam dan akhirnya bersuara

"K.E.P.U.A.S.A.N! nampaknya itu yang jadi incaran mereka."ujar kira sambil mendebrak meja! Sontak satu cafe kaget, kira lantas memperlihatkan gestur minta maaf.

"jangan terlalu berisik bodoh!"Athrun mengatakan itu dengan sedikit melakukan 'jitakan' pada kepala kira. Seketika suasana hening. Riuh _Heiwa cafe_ terdengar makin nyaring.

"aku pulang duluan, ada urusan." Shinn bangun dari mejanya, tak terasa mereka sudah diam tanpa suara selama 1 jam. Shinn melangkah keluar, namun dia tidak menuju apartementnya, api menuju sebuah danau, danau yang tercipta karena besarnya ledakan bom pasukan Zaft yang berperang dengan Orb. Dia berdiri, memandang lembayung senja yang sebentar lagi gelap.

_Life is very short and there is no time_

_For fussing and fighting my friend_

Untaian lirik We can Work it Out dari The beatles itu mengingatkan dia betapa hidup ini pendek dan tiada gunanya peperangan. Shinn memandang cakrawala, masih belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau saat ini bom atom dijatuhkan di atas kepalanya. Orang-orang tercinta, kota, negara dan saudaranya sesama manusia, meregang nyawa oleh sekumpulan mahluk kejam berupa seperti manusia. Dia tau, dulu dia dan kawan-kawannya adalah bagian dari itu.

Luna mendekati kekasihnya yang terlalu pemikir itu, ia rebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Shinn dan menemani permainan mengkhayal Shinn bersama – sama.

"Meyrin pun pergi karena perang." Lunamaria berbicara pada diri sendiri, sambil mengingat perang yang merenggut saudarinya itu.

"Imagine all the people, Living life in peace." Luna mulai menyanyikan lagu 80an dari artis kelahiran Liverpool, John lennon yang juga menentang perang.

"you may say i'm a dreamer, but i'm not the only one. I hope someday, you join us and the world can be as one..." keduanya mulia menyanyikan lagu yang sama, tanda memiliki harapan yang sama, dunia penuh perdamaian.

"Harapan itu pasti dan akan selalu ada" mereka berkata dalam hati

* * *

maaf ya kalau ceritanya aga aneh gimana gitu. but please leave review and thank you :3


End file.
